Three Years
by yaoi24h
Summary: Three years ago Shino left Kiba with heartache. They were missing each other. But when they were confronted once again, Kiba avoided Shino instead. What actually made Kiba hate Shino? What would Shino do to make Kiba understand him?


**Three Years**

_Summary: Three years ago Shino left Kiba with heartache. They were missing each other. But when they were confronted once again, Kiba avoided Shino instead. What actually made Kiba hate Shino? What would Shino do to make Kiba understand him?_

_Timeline: After the timeskip_

_Warning: fighting scenes, Kiba's POV, KibaXShino pairing, lemon, one-shot_

_Disclaimer: NARUTO and all related characters are copyrighted properties of Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot._

I look around frequently but my sight still can't catch him. I've been waiting for him; this will be our first rendezvous since three years we didn't meet. Does he fine? Does his face changed?

Does he still remember that incident?

Even in this little crowded I can't stop my body from this trembling.

Mmm, let's see… Here, on the academy's yard, are Sakura, Kakashi-_sensei_, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Asuma-_sensei_, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, and Guy-_sensei_. Naruto doesn't here; I heard he's still doing his exercise with Jiraiya. And Sasuke's existence still unknown. The rests are from the other school years I don't know.

"Kiba. Long time no see." I turn my body. Hinata and Kurenai-_sensei_. They're smiling at me. Hinata's hair grew longer now, whereas Kurenai-_sensei_ didn't change a bit.

I breathe disappointedly. It's not him whom I've been looking for. "Kurenai-_sensei_. Hinata. Hi."

Kurenai-_sensei_ peers at my face. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Not really." What an unclear answer. Liar.

Hinata looks around. "Anyway, where's Shino?"

Hearing his name is said, my heart beats quicker and harder. Yes. Shino. He's whom I've been waiting for. A guy who took a grip on my mind for the last three years. Broadly speaking, my main goal by coming here is to meet him. "I don't know."

"Huh? You don't know?"

"He always with you, isn't he?"

I gulp, don't know what to say. Seems all this time my teammates always think I know all about Shino. OF COURSE it's not true; Shino's too mysterious to me to be read.

"Hi, Kiba." It's Shikamaru and his teammates. I breathe with relief because they appear in a good timing. Thus I don't have to answer Hinata and Kurenai-_sensei_. Shikamaru looks at Hinata and me in turns then realizes something. "Where's the other?"

This question again. I begin to worry; seems like Shino doesn't know about this meeting. But I'm sure Konoha has sent the invitations to all alumni. So where's he?

Shikamaru looks the other way. "Ah, it's the Aburame boy."

Seems like answers me, Shino appears at the academy's gate. Once again my heart beats quicker. IT'S HIM. A person I've been waiting for finally appears. He's standing in front of the gate looking around.

But at the moment where I should wave my hands at him, I flee like a coward instead. I just can say "Sorry guys, I've just remember that I have personal affairs now" to my friends and leave the yard in rush before Shino can see me.

In a half running, I hurry into the woods behind the academy's building. I can't—at least I cannot yet—face Shino. I don't have any idea about what should I say to him. I don't have any idea about how to being fair in front of him. Briefly, I really don't ready for this. Panting, with my long paces drive me into the deeper woods, I get flashed upon that incident three years ago.

At that moment I didn't suppose I would feel like what I feel now towards Shino at all. Not fucking at all.

That evening the _onsen_ was quiet. Just Shino and me. Shino went into the _onsen_ first and kept silence at the corner. I came afterward and took place by his side, but he avoided me instead and came alongside the other corner.

"What's your problem, Shino?"

"Nothing. What makes you think I have any problem?"

"You avoided me. You really think I'm disgusting, eh?"

Shino frowned. "I never think that sort of thing."

"So?"

"This _onsen_ is wide, Kiba."

So THAT'S the case. Shino made us separated about five, six meters intentionally JUST to be accommodated with the _onsen_'s width. Really impalpable. "Shino. You're so weird." I sprayed out the warm water towards him, sprinkled to his face unintentionally and made him frowned again.

Behind his sunglasses, Shino's eyelid was closed. "You think why I asked you lodging in an inn that has _onsen_, just by us two?"

I waded through the five, six meters distance and snuggled to him. "Why?"

Shino opened his eyes, glanced at me, then closed his eyes again. He didn't answer, but allowed me to stay by his side.

"Let me guess. You asked me lodging tonight as a farewell, right? Afterwards you'll begin your exercise with your Aburame clan, just the same as me begin my exercise with my Inuzuka clan. Afterwards we two will be busied with our own business and maybe we can't meet each other anymore." Shino still didn't reply. "Right, Shino?"

Shino opened his eyelid, looked me ahead. "Yes." I smiled at him and he continued before I could talk. "But actually it's not only about that." He got up, stepped out from the water.

"Shino." I followed him. "Where do you want to go?"

Shino turned his body, made my throat got lumped. He was naked, stand in front of me with his body wet. Waters dripped from his hair to the ground. But what startled me wasn't it.

It was the first time for me saw Shino's completely naked body, which always hidden under thick jacket all those time. His body was so BEAUTIFUL shapely, tender and muscled all at once. And his skin… I didn't know how to describe, all that I knew was my inner mouth was overrun with saliva.

"Kiba. Are you alright?"

Shino's question shocked me, made me overbalanced. I stepped on the wrong way and fell into the water with my back first. Warm water soon filled my mouth, nose, and ears. The next second I heard Shino shouted out my name with a sound came from distance, then a loud sound from the broken water when he soused himself into the water, and I felt the strong arms pulled my waist, carried me out from the water.

Shino putted me down recumbent on the cold stone ground. He leaned down on top of my body. His face was TOO DAMN CLOSE. I opened my mouth and choked, puked the water towards his face. He wiped his face with his hand and I found his eyebrows didn't frown; he didn't angry.

"Sorry, Shino."

"Thank God I don't need to give a kiss of life to you." He got up and putted his hand out to help me get up. At that moment I saw his lips molded into a mocking SMIRK. Oh-wow. What's up?

I followed up his sight that was directed to my groin. "Crap!" I skimmed his putting hand angrily, but he just chuckled, made my face got overhead. This was really strange; such a strange sense of humor for a person who doesn't talk much like Shino. "What are you laughing at, huh?"

"You should get dressed soon, KID." The word "kid" he pronounced with a jeering tone. He putted out a white _yukata_ prepared for the guest to me. I tugged the _yukata_ crudely and wore it crudely too. Shino has no right to poke fun at my body at all.

While setting the _obi_, I glanced at Shino who was taking a _yukata_ for himself. I saw his dick and soon get embarrassed; now I thought it's proper to him laughing about me. But it wasn't my fault if mine didn't grow like his, right? I'm sure my size would pass his size momentarily. We'll see it later.

"What are you looking at?"

I looked away and shrugged. "Nothing. I go to the room beforehand." Without waiting for Shino's reply, I left the _onsen_ and went into the inn. A short time after I spread out two _futon_ in the middle of the room, Shino entered the room.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

Shino snorted. "Not astonishing." He drew one of the _futon_ far from the other _futon_ across the room. I've expected, his principle about _onsen_ was applied equally with room. "Sleep tight, Kiba." He putted off the light and lie down laterally on the _futon_.

I took a look at Shino's back in the darkness, suddenly felt a deep yearning. All this time we were always be together, but the time keep on rolling and suddenly I noticed that that night would be our last night together. Should I spend this night in silence? NO. I don't like that.

"Shino?"

"Hn?" Good. He doesn't sleep yet.

"This room is too wide."

"So?"

"May I sleep by your side?" No reply. "I mean, I'll draw my _futon_ closer to you." Shino murmured unclear and I regarded it as a "Yes". So I pulled my _futon_ across the room and stopped beside Shino's _futon_, then lie down facing his back.

Shino's back was broader than mine. His neck was slender. Even under the blanket I could see the sizes of his waist and hip were proportional. Damn. WHY he always more superior than me?

I breathed and caught Shino's body scent. I closed my eyes to sniff deeper and keep this scent in my memory. We won't meet for the coming three years. Hope until the time we meet again later I still won't forget this scent.

"… right?"

Did Shino say something? "What, Shino?"

"Three years isn't a little time."

"Umm… Yeah. Of course." Quiet. I flashed upon something. "Shino. I'm still curious about your reason asked me lodging just by us two. May I know why?"

"As a farewell, right? You've answered it."

"But you said actually it's not only about that."

Shino turned facing me. "Then may I know why you called me weird?" Seems he still remembered my words in the _onsen_. He waited me reply. His breath was warm and well regulated, stroke my face gently.

"I thought you does weird, Shino. But maybe it's just because I didn't know you much yet."

"See. That's it. You've answered your own question."

"Sorry?"

"I want to spend this last night only with you in order to know you much. Or so that you can know me much. At least all this time we've been together in one team. We know, this world is wide. I wish after we're parted later you still remember that formerly we're comrade."

I laughed. "Shino. It's impossible I forget about it."

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU, KIBA; three years isn't a little time. People can change in three years."

"Shino."

"The day was done, Kiba. Good night."

Okay. Flashback ended here. That's our last conversation. The next morning I found Shino's _futon_ was already kept neatly inside the closet. He left some sum of money on the table to pay the lodging cost. Only it; no message. He left me in such a muddle. What a crook.

I hit a stem of one tree insensibly that the leaves scaled off. I yell peevishly. Who cares? I'm alone now in the woods; nobody see me, nobody hear me.

"Kiba."

The voice I know well. It's SHINO. I have no courage to look at him. Panic, I shift behind the tree. Darn it. I really don't think he'll find me here. And now I have nothing to say. You sap, Kiba! Three years passed just changed you to a damned loser? Come on, say something!

"What are you doing here? Everyone gather in the academy's yard."

"I knew. I was there just before you came." I didn't mind to speak such crude. Seriously.

Quiet. "I see." I hear Shino's footsteps become closer. "They said you have a personal affair. I thought you didn't come. I just meant to go home, but my bugs brought me here."

Sounds like a bullshit. But Shino's tone doesn't show any bullshit. That tone makes my knees wobbled and my back smash the stem. "If you want to go home, just go home."

"Kiba. What's wrong with you? I've just wanted to go home, because I thought you didn't come. But then my bugs found you. Why don't you want to show me your face?"

"What makes you want to see my face?"

"Three years isn't a little time."

"So?"

Shino quiets for a moment. "THIS is what I afraid of, Kiba. Three years I've always buried this fear if one day you forget me. Now my fear proved to be happened, but I don't blame you. It's proper if you don't want to meet me. It's okay. At least I'm sure now you're fine. And I want you to know that three years couldn't change my feeling towards you a bit." I don't know what to say, so I just quiet. "That's all. I'll leave now. I don't want to bother you. Good bye, Kiba."

I hear Shino's footsteps sheered off. "GOOD BYE" he said? Does he really want to leave? Without meet me first? After this painful three years? Don't joke such an UNFUNNY joke! I want to meet him!

I don't know whether because of Inuzuka clan blood or I do controlled by emotion, I come out from my hideout and growl Shino's name, then swing my fist for dear life against his face. He didn't suppose I would beat him at all. He darted off the ground. The dry leaves around him scattered. Before he can get up, I attack and slap him around once again. Again and again. He just groans but doesn't fight me back. I grab his black jacket collar.

"Stupid Shino! You think why did I go soon when you just came? You think why did I avoid you? That's because you made me HATE you! You left me three years ago without saying anything! You think who did make me suffered during these three years? It's all because of YOU, Shino! We don't need three years; just ONE NIGHT and you changed into a kneave!"

Shino hugs me. Very tight. "Kiba. I do a kneave. Sorry for leaving you without saying anything. But I thought you must hate me more if I say what I wanted to say that time."

"Tell me now, Shino. I want to hear that. I want to hate you MORE than this."

"Kiba. I LOVE you. NOT as a friend. I love you AS A MALE. That's what I wanted to say three years ago. Now you may hate me, Kiba. Beat me. Kick me. Do anything you want to do towards me."

"Fine. As you wish." I get up and drag Shino's body behind a bush. He doesn't struggle to get loose even a bit. I jerk his outer jacket forcibly, pull his collar until the button got loose and shows his pale and firm chest, then pulverize his lips with mine. I plunge my tongue inside his mouth. He just whimpers when my fangs hurt his lips, when my fingers play his nipple.

This is the first time for Shino seem helpless. I pull his pants. He gasps when I suck his cock. "Ah—aahhh… Kiba. K—Kiba…!" I suck harder while my hands busy unzipping my pants; it's somewhat bothersome tight due to my erection. He moans and groans, getting louder in process of time. I feel his shaft starts pulsating and gets enough lubricated, then I pull from between his legs. Saliva drools from my chin to the grass. Shino is still moaning.

I sit on Shino's lap and arrange my position. I'm sure Shino is inside me correctly, then I begin to move down. He groans again. His body jolted up, hit my prostate. "S—Shino! Ohhhh… Fuck." I move up and down, up and down, while he moves pushing and mouming along with me. "Hrrrww… Shino…!" I reach my orgasm five minutes later. At the same moment, crying out my name his cum pours inside me in swift.

"K—Kiba. Hnng… Kiba. Sorry… I'm sorry." I pull his sunglasses. Some grains of tears fall from his eyes. I never think he could cry like this. "I… Hhaahhh… love you." He frowns in pain when I release from him. "I LOVE YOU, KIBA…" His low husky voice, his gaze at me as if he bums off my mercy makes me feel like a dicken.

"Shut up, you bastard! You BEGGED me to fuck you!" I slap Shino's face. He holds his weep back now. I turn his body downward and he sobs again. I place my cock at his entrance, get ready to enter him.

"Please, Kiba… Uhhhkk… I'm sorry." I ignore his whining and prick my member swollen with cum. Shino screams. Truly screams. "Arrghhh! Kiba…! I—It hurts!" I thrust in and out, harder and harder, and he keeps on screaming. His pelvis makes a gnashing sound every time I move. "It hurts, Kiba… It hurts…"

"Shino! Nnghhh… S—Shino…! Uggh… Aaahhhh!" Finally I cum and he wails in pain. Panting, I pull myself. My shaft is wet by blood. Shino's blood.

"Kiba… Sorry. I—I… Uhhkk… l—love you…"

I rub my face into Shino's neck and sniff in his scent. The same scent as three years ago. The scent I've been longing to. How I love this scent. "Oh, Shino… Me too… I hate myself. Ohh… for loving you, Shino. Mmmhh… as a male…" I kiss his neck. "Shino. I… REALLY LOVE YOU."

"Kkhhh… Kiba. Thank you."

"Either three years ago or now… I always love you, Shino."

"Thank you, Kiba. Thank you…"

I turn Shino's body and caress his face. He moans when I lick his wounds. His arms embrace me. Hesitant initially, but assertive later. I give him a gentle kiss on his lips. He responses to my kiss. We are smooching for a long moment and break it just to breathe. We look at each other and smile at each other. A smile full of pleasures.

"Fuck me once again, Kiba."

Our feeling during these three years finally expressed to each other.

_A/N: My third fic. Need reviews! Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so sorry for any possible solecisms._

**yaoi24h**

_loves KibaXShino always_


End file.
